the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Archer Evermonde
Minister Archer Evermonde (27 December, 1869 - 11 February, 1939) was Minister for Magic from 1912 to 1923. He was ultimately elected at least twice. He was later murdered by either Dark Lord Grindelwald himself or one of his acolytes, for the circumstances of his murder were unclear. During Minister Evermonde's term, the Muggle world became involved in a large-scale military conflict that became known as the First World War. Evermonde was responsible for passing emergency legislation forbidding wizards and witches to get involved, in an attempt to prevent mass breaches of the International Statue of Secrecy. This did not prevent thousands of wizards from aiding Muggles discreetly and where they could. For these actions, Minister Evermonde earned Wizengamot member Henry Potter's public condemnation, which caused a minor stir at the time. Biography Early life Archer Evermonde was born on 27 December, 1869, in Gravesend, Kent, England. He was a pure-blood wizard, the son of two half-bloods. His father, an academic, died in 1871, and he was raised by his mother and her brother. Evermonde's uncle was a towering influence on him, encouraging him to take up a career in law and enter politics; his uncle remained influential up until his death at age 72 in January 1913, by which time his nephew had become Prime Minister. Hogwarts years Evermonde attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1881 to June 1888. He worked as a court scribe just after leaving the school. He kept that job for four years until he was elected a member of the Wizenagmot in 1892, relying on his charisma to win over the public. Later life He served as an elected representative for ten years, and his term as a member of the Wizenagmot ended in 1912. After which, he was elected Minister for Magic. After December 1912, Evermonde relied on the support of Conservatives and of the press baron Lord Ewart Weaver (who owned the Daily Prophet). Besides the Minister for Magic, the five-member War Cabinet contained three Conservatives (Lord President of the Wizards' Council and Chief Warlock Lord Faustinus Paget, Leader of the House of Commons Bonar Law, and Minister without Portfolio Lord Boudin). Minister for Magic He was ultimately elected Minister for Magic at least twice. His first term began in 1912. During Minister Evermonde's term, the Muggle world became involved in a large-scale military conflict that became known as the First World War. Evermonde was responsible for passing emergency legislation forbidding wizards and witches to get involved, in an attempt to prevent mass breaches of the International Statue of Secrecy. This did not prevent thousands of wizards from aiding Muggles discreetly and where they could. For these actions, Minister Evermonde earned Wizengamot member Henry Potter's public condemnation, which caused a minor stir at the time. He married Eula Thatcher, who was twenty-five years younger than him, in 1913. He was scrutinized slightly for this in the media as well. They had two children together, Gaius, born in 1914, and Esther, born in 1915. He presented himself in the media as an all-around family man, and the Evermondes were seen as a model family during Evermonde's second term as Minister. Evermonde retired as Minister for Magic at the end of his second term. He returned to the Wizenagmot, continuing to involve himself in public affairs. Death Evermonde was assassinated by Acolytes of Grindelwald on 11 February, 1939, although the circumstances of his death were unclear. Some said that he had been in his back room when Grindelwald's followers broke into his home, and hadn't immediately noticed that they broke inside, and stabbed with a cursed blade. Others said that he was picked off by a Killing Curse in his back garden. He was seventy years old. Legacy Evermonde was responsible for passing emergency legislation forbidding wizards and witches to get involved, in an attempt to prevent mass breaches of the International Statue of Secrecy. This did not prevent thousands of wizards from aiding Muggles discreetly and where they could. For these actions, Minister Evermonde earned Wizengamot member Henry Potter's public condemnation, which caused a minor stir at the time. Etymology The name Archer is derived from the Middle English archere, and Old French archer, archier. The surname originated as an occupational name denoting an archer. Category:Characters Category:19th century individuals Category:20th century individuals Category:Individuals Sorted in 1881 Category:Ministers for Magic Category:Slytherins Category:Pure-bloods Category:English individuals Category:Individuals from Kent Category:Capricorns Category:Global Wizarding War deaths Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:Hornbeam wands Category:1860s births Category:1930s deaths Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Legislators Category:Evermonde family Category:Assassinated